1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to mobile bars for dispensing cold beverages, and in particular to a two-piece bar, one piece of which is a base unit having open cells in which are received beverage containers that are coupled through the coils of a cold plate seated in a sink in the upper section of the unit to a dispensing gun, coupling being effected by a network of hoses running through a shallow region contiguous to the front side of the unit, the other piece, which is detachable from the first, being an integrated serving counter/apron assembly in which the counter is seated on top of the unit above the sink and the apron covers the front side of the unit, whereby when the assembly is detached therefrom, access is then had to the hose network, the containers, and the interior of the bar to permit their cleaning to maintain the bar in a sanitary condition.
2. Status of Prior Art
Mobile bars for use in hotels, restaurants, convention centers and outdoor affairs for selectively dispensing cold beverages are well known. These widely used mobile bars, when used with a beverage dispensing system, eliminate the need for bottle service, which is not only costly, but also messy.
When cold carbonated beverages such as "Coca Cola", "7-Up" and Ginger Ale are to be served to a large number of guests, or beer, wine and juices, and where electrically-powered refrigerators are not available to cool these beverages, a mobile bar for this purpose makes use of a so-called cold plate seated in a sink and covered with ice.
Embedded in the cold plate, which may be cast of aluminum or other metal having high thermal conductivity are cooling coils whose inputs are coupled by hoses to supply cylinders or other containers for the different beverages, and whose outputs are coupled by hoses through a manifold to a multi-valved dispenser gun to selectively dispense the beverages. These beverages are cooled as they pass through the cooling coils which are in heat-exchange relation to the ice. The ice is usually in the form of ice cubes which are also used to provide drinks on the rocks.
A pre-mix system is used when the beverages are fully constituted and in condition to be served. Thus if to be dispensed are "Coca-Cola", "7-Up" soda, ginger ale and other soft drinks, then these may be contained in 5 gallon supply cylinders into whose inputs are fed pressurized carbon dioxide drawn from a CO.sub.2 cylinder. The pressurized output of the soda supply cylinders are fed by separate hoses to the cooling coils embedded in the cold plate.
In a post-mix system the beverages are not fully constituted but are in syrup form. Thus the supply may take the form of 5 gallon supply cylinders or plastic-lined boxes containing the syrups for the respective sodas to be dispensed. These syrups are intermingled with carbonated water obtained from a carbonator coupled to a pressurized water supply. But whether a pre-mix or a post-mix system system is employed, cooling of the beverages takes place in the cold plate through whose cooling coils the beverages are caused to flow.
Of prior art interest is the Pritcheet patent 4,678,104 (1987), which discloses a cooling system for dispensing beverages. Use is made for this purpose of a tub adapted to accommodate a cold plate having cooling coils cast therein. The cold plate, which has a block-like form, is covered by ice cubes; hence the beverages passing through these coils are brought to a low temperature.
A conventional mobile bar is constituted by a one-piece unit provided with casters so that the unit can be wheeled without difficulty to a desired site at which cold beverages are to be served. The unit is divided into internal compartments or cells for accommodating containers for the beverages to be dispensed. These containers are coupled by hoses to the inputs of the coils embedded in a cold plate seated in a sink and covered by ice cubes. The outputs of these coils are coupled by hoses leading to the dispensing gun.
A typical mobile unit bar is fabricated of plywood covered with a plastic laminate, the bar being divided into compartments or cells to house the beverage containers and all other elements necessary to the operation of the bar.
The network of hoses which intercouple the coils of the cold plate to the beverage containers and the multi-valved dispensing gun are usually routed through holes bored in the walls of the unit. In the course of use, dirt and sticky liquids accumulate on the network of hoses and on the containers and other elements of the beverage cooling and dispensing system, particularly when the bar is used in an outdoor environment. Also, some degree of leakage may be experienced within the system, and this liquid may find its way into the holes bored in the walls where the liquid is absorbed by the plywood. As a result, the wood becomes a breeding ground for bacteria, and swelling of the wood delaminates the plastic covering.
It is essential that a mobile bar, however heavily used, be maintained in a clean, sanitary condition, particularly in an environment in which food as well as beverages is served. With a conventional mobile bar, it is difficult to obtain full access to the beverage containers, the network of hoses and the bar interior for purposes of carrying out a thorough cleaning operation, for the bar is open only at its rear side where the bartender normally stands, and many of the hoses are buried well within the bar structure.